


In crystal waters

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Levi, au-ancient greece, mythological creatures, soldier erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin was heading with his army towards Sparta. Two days before the upcoming battle he and his troops stopped at a plateau to spend the night there. A beautiful lake with crystal waters and an alluring creature were the two reasons to visit again this place after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In crystal waters

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent fic because I'm a sucker for mythology.

The armor felt heavy, unbearably, drawing him down to earth, making each effort of his to walk hard. Beside him there were his best friend and fellow soldiers, Mike Zacharias, and some others following suit. All of them dressed from head to toe as it was appropriated like every other soldier; a simple white tunic covering them until the knees and half the length of their arms whilst on top of the soft fabric a strong, yet light armor made of bronze was protecting them, decorated with many circling labyrinths. Their patellae and arms were shielded by also bronze greaves and braces. Their heads were covered completely with a helmet made of the same material, having slits only for their eyes and mouth, making their sight and breathing difficult. Although, his own helmet - and only his - had a plume of natural, black horse hair, signifying his high rank. All of them were caring on their left arm their shields, on which a pair of blue and white wings was painted, while their right hand was clutching strongly their swords, sharp and straight with silver grip.

Thrusting the sword into its leather case, he hooped onto his horse; white and tall, strong with extreme endurance and long, blond forelock. Sparing a glance behind him he took in the sight of determined eyes, burning with fortitude and certainty, ready to kill; his troops. He put on his helmet.

"Onward!" He shouted and the sound of the metal of the horseshoes crashing against the stoned road echoed as they rode towards the gate of Athens.

 

**~*~**

 

"All the troops have settled down, Marshal", a young soldier informed him. He was currently inspecting his plans, staring at the papers spread on the grass. He was kneeling, holding between his fingers a quill-pen, taking some notes about the forthcoming battle. He must not lose. Not against Spartans. He wouldn't accept that. Great Athens wouldn't submit to them.

"In ease, soldier. Thank you." He looked up at the recruit - too young to die. "Five teams must be installed for night watch. Pass my words."

"Yes, sir!" The boy saluted, bringing his fist to his chest and left.

It was late in the afternoon. The sweet colours of sunset were illuminating their surroundings, giving them an orange hue. They have stopped at a forest at a plateau, two days away from the spot of the battle. There was a small lake from which they refilled their bottles and gave water to the horses. Some of the soldiers even took a break to bathe.

Wild life surrounded him from every point. He could hear the low chirping of birds on the trees, the dulcet singing of swans and the soft rustle of quadruped animals running. By the time he had finished the preparations for the critical event every soldier had either slept or finished eating his food.

The moon enlightened them softly, securing them under his light. He packed the papers in his sack and headed towards one flame. Mike greeted him with nodding his head, passing him a bowl of, what he assumed was, meat soup. He sat on the ground beside him, eating quietly and gazing at the flames.

"We found meat. There are many deers and ducks around here." Mike said, taking a sip of the hot liquid after.

He smiled. "As I've noticed, yes. Quite a beautiful place."

Mike hummed in response. "Are you ready?"

"I believe. Everything is planned out. I've hatched out three alternative plans."

"You're nervous." Mike noted, leaning closer and sniffing him just above his right shoulder.

"Your habit... is annoying." Erwin spat, eyeing him from the corners of his eyes. He was still too close, staring at him. A sly smirk painted across his face.

"So I've told." He sighed and withdrew, leaving his metallic bowl down, bringing his arms at his open legs. "Don't let anything bring you down. You're a good soldier and strategist."

"Thank you, Mike." He said quietly, smiling at his old friend.

"Besides I’ve got your back." He winked.

Erwin cleared his throat, looking at him anxiously. "Well, now if you excuse me..." He stood up. "I'm going to see with my eyes that beautiful lake."

"'Night." Mike waved and he, in return, bade him good night as he started walking.

 

**~*~**

 

_Fire. Fire_ _everywhere. People around walking arrogantly, throwing their stuff on the ground, violating every inch of her beautiful forest. Their loud laughter echoing through the plateau, destroying their - her - serenity._

_She could sense her children running away from them, terrified by those strangers, the unknown possibly danger. She was running. Running to save everything she could, to protect their children._

_The agonized cries of her children were like blades piercing her chest. She ran as fast as she could, silently screaming._

_A deafening screech resonated in this deadly_ _daze_ _, quivering her whole existence. The blood in her veins stopped flowing. She found herself unable to breathe. She was now sauntering towards_ _the direction of_ _the sound, struggling to make another step, her body betraying her._

_Soon her eyes went wet, reality piercing through her heart as blades pierced through the bodies of her children, her deers -_ _Farlan_ _and Isabel. There was everywhere blood. Hot red liquid smeared all over the blades, which were merciless, stabbing their flesh relentlessly, their bodies, their faces. She saw the despair in their tearful eyes, the hundred of questions that never would be answered, their sorrow and their no longer future._

_The blade she just revealed from under her dress felt cold in her hand,_ _a contradiction of_ _her rest burning body, as flames of rage and revenge had overtaken it._

_"Their blood shall be spilled like my children’s."_

 

_**~*~** _

 

It was quiet. Serenity had long ago embraced the plateau. He could no longer hear the noises of the soldiers as he was striding further in the forest, approaching the crystal lake. The lulling sound of streaming water was only audible. He closed his eyes, hearing the dulcet sounds of the nature and breathing in its scents. It reminded him of his early years, back at the training when he had to spend months surveying in forests under unbearable circumstances. He cherished this era of his life, keeping him well locked in his mental drawer, opening it whenever he sensed himself ready to break. He had been so innocent and ambitious, dreaming of a better world, of peace. Yet, life was proven harder than the young Erwin had thought. Destroyed along with his family's house and property, had been destroyed also his hope and false dreams. Killed with his family, had been also killed a part of his soul - the one which believed in the good, the one that which dreamed, the one which loved.

He had lost his humanity among his past and his family, long ago burned, being one with the ashes of his house.

War. The one and only cause of humanity's misery. The longing of power, expansion of cities; pain  and greed. A well deep rooted emotion into humans' heart. Everyone was born with that. Sometimes overrules their - our - bodies. Sometimes the souls of some are enough powerful to subside it.

Yet, Erwin wasn't a greedy man, thirsty for power, high positions, money, women or men. The one thing he was seeking was revenge. To avenge his unfaithfully lost family. He could manage carry on his shoulders the deaths of hundreds, thousands men, women or even children, only to see Sparta burning in flames like once his young blue eyes witnessed. To smell this time the pungent smell of ignited bodies.

Soon he eyed the crystal water of the small lake, the dark green grass that embraced it, the long foliage of trees brushing the ground as the chilly wind of June welcomed him.

He set his sword on the ground and removed his armor and clothes when he assured that no one was watching him. Why would they? As far as he knew almost everyone was sleeping.

He stepped into the cool water, still not warm as it was only early of summer. He let his body relax and sank into the water, cool as it was he didn't mind. He held his breath under the water, counting the seconds until he would face the surface again. He approached the edge of the lake, resting his arms on the ground and tilting his head back, his heavy lids closing as his body was slowly becoming numb, entering its own slumber by every breath.

A faint sound of rustling of dead leaves echoed through the pitch silent open lieu, alerting immediately Erwin. He woke up from his torpidity, opening his eyes instantly and scrutinizing every corner for an upcoming enemy, a threat.

Yet, he eyed the most unexpected thing. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape as he saw the bizarre... creature. Its figure slowly came out of a near tree, its silhouette dark. The silver moon was illuminating dimly the area, the faint rays of moonlight touching its smooth outline. It looked like a human, surprisingly.

He moved, bringing one foot outside of the lake, ready to step out when the creature or human made a step toward him. He tensed, his whole body was screaming to grab fast his sword and protect himself.. Although, he got completely rigid at the sight in front of him. A beautiful woman was staring right back at him. Black hair falling abruptly through her shoulders, reaching her waist in soft waves as some of the strands were cupping gently her face. A long, silk, white dress was covering her nudity, embracing softly each curve, being ripped on her left side, revealing  the pale as snow skin of her leg. Her feet were bare, yet not dirty. Although, her eyes were the ones that captured him completely, chained him with her. He felt his knees betraying him, the gravity pulling him down on the earth as those silver eyes were penetrating him. Yet, he didn't flinch nor move at the slightest. He wanted to be drown by those dark gems, wanting to drink them wholly. In them there was the moon itself and all the stars, lighting just by those little windows of her face.

He swallowed hard, wetting his dry throat desperately with his saliva, in an attempt to speak. However, his lips remained sealed. He stepped out of the water completely, not caring about his naked appearance. All he desired was to touch this being.

He made another step. The creature stiffened. Suddenly, she pulled out a small sword, clutching it vehemently within her hold, her knuckles becoming white. Her once sweet look of her eyes now became dreadful, dark, piercing him with its own silver poison.

He stopped. "Please, don't be afraid. I won't harm you." He tried to reassure her, his voice coming out hoarse and weak. He reached out with his hand, his palms open facing her. "Please..."

She seemed to calm, withdrawing the dagger, her hand falling on her side. Their eyes never stopped connecting, staring at each other intensively. He managed to walk a few meters closer, attentively, slowly. She stayed, though, stilled as if she wanted to approach her.

"Marshal Erwin Smith!" The many screams of soldiers echoed taking both by surprise. "Sir" They continued shouting his name as he detected footsteps approaching them.

"What's your name?" He asked as he lessened the space between them. "Please, I need to-"

"No." Her voice came out of her lips almost like a whisper.

"Please, I need to know who you are." He pleaded. Yet, the shouts were audibly closer, too close. He could hear the sound of crackling armor. He quickly glanced behind his back, eyeing the light of the torches of his soldier’s just right ahead at the other side of the lake. By the moment he turned to face her once again, he eyed nothing but thin air.

"Sir, a messenger from Athens just arrived!"

"I will be right there. Give me a moment to dress." He said indifferently as his eyes kept wandering through the dark forest, hoping to see her again.

With a sigh he turned on his heels, got dressed as quickly as he could and headed back.

_Was all of this just an illusion?_

 

_**~*~** _

 

Her figure never stopped wandering within his mind. Always creeping there, in his sleep, when he was awake, at the most unexpected and difficult moments, even on the battlefield. He couldn't define if she was a sweet companion or a monster, aiming to lose his sanity.

She was always there and that crazed him.

Like an assassin was lurking behind every corner, every alley, every soldier and that was driving him insane. He sustained himself from attacking anyone but, nevertheless, he jumped in confusion and in awe, startled every time he saw her eyes.

Yet, he feared most the nights, when the dark covered every inch of the light sky, dragging every one into absolute blindness. He feared to sleep, to close his eyes because she was always there, more visible, almost tangible, speaking to him, touching him in the most indecent ways, whispering him promises, encouraging him to come at her again... However, it was the nights he anticipated for - to see her again, touch her...

A war was being held inside his mind and he wasn't an ally of none of the both rival sides. He belonged nowhere.

He tried to stay focused on his goal, on this war, on his victory. He did try strongly. But he, as any other man, could not get rid of a shadow.

 

**~*~**

 

Two weeks and three days had passed since his encounter with  _her_. Two weeks and three days of blood. There was many casualties at the war, mostly by their side and Thebes' , though they won. He won. It was his first battle and he left as a victor. Just one step closer to his goal.

He ordered everyone to stay the night in the mountain again, yet this time a several miles away from the beautiful lake. Although, himself continued riding towards the plateau, leaving Mike in charge.

After a couple of hours he landed at the soft grass, inhaling the well-memorized scent of several different types of flowers. He didn't find hard the lake. Without hesitation he got undressed. However, this time he kept his sword close. Stepping into the cool water, he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head at the rocks behind him.

She would find him sooner or later... At least that was he hoped for.

As he had predicted.

The coldness of the sharp blade touched his throat. He grabbed instantly his sword, his hand moving in instinct before even his eyes opened. A breath later they both stared at each other, each blade touching threateningly their throats.

"Not a good way to welcome me." He said as a satisfied smirk appeared through his wet face when the woman frowned.

"I didn't intent to welcome you, Erwin Smith." He hissed back, her voice cold as her sword on his flesh, not as sweet as he remembered.

"I see you remember my name."

"Of course. Have always your enemies close, Erwin Smith. You know this better than me." Her eyes became smaller, closing slightly like a predator ready to attack on its prey.

"Oh..." His eyes widened in amusement as he showed more of his white teeth. "Am I an enemy?"

"Yes. You and your men. Although today you'll be the one I'll kill." She spoke out dryly. “Sadly.” She added sarcastically, his hooded eyes burning with determination, some black locks falling on her face.

"How unfortunate for me!" He mocked, though his grip on his sword became tighter.

"Indeed. Any last wish?"

"Your name. I want to hear your name."

"Lea."

"Such a beautiful name, Lea." He let her name roll through his tongue. "But aren't you a bit confident? What does make you think that I won't kill you instead?"

The blade was pushed further in his direction, slicing slightly his throat. He saw from the corner of his eyes red, bloody drops being one with the water, coming into beautiful swirls and fading after.

"You won't."

"I won't, you're correct." He confirmed. "But you won't, too."

The blade pierced more his throat, making him now hard to breathe. "What makes you think that?"

"You hesitated. You had the chance to kill me right away, yet you didn't." He stated, sure of his conclusion. He withdrew then his sword and left it on the rocks behind him. "I won't kill you. I don't want to harm you. However, I wish to know what I did to deserve such punishment."

He could see her hand, the one holding the blade, ever so slightly stuttering - in just a glimpse of the eye. He could no longer feel the same pressure on his throat.  _Good..._

"Your men killed my children." She stated bluntly.

"I'm not my men."

"You're their superior. You're responsible of this as much as them."

"True. But you have to understand I don't wish the death of any children, especially yours..." He said softly, lies easily spoken.

"They weren't exactly children - humans. They're shifters;-  half deer, half human."

Through Erwin's mind passed the memory of his men eating the delicious meat of the animals they have killed - eating it himself. He suddenly felt sick.

"I'm sorry."

"Apologizes don't bring dead back. Apologizes are worthless."

"I am truly sorry, Lea."

Yet, as a respond the woman scuffed, almost rolling his eyes.

"You're a really weird human, Erwin Smith."

Erwin chuckled. "So I've told." He took a deep breath, looking at the blade between them, not any more on his throat. "And you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Lea."

The woman didn't reply, only staring at him deeply as only she could do. He reached his hand attentively toward her, his fingers hesitantly brushing ghostly the pale skin of her face - not touching yet. Another moment of absolute silence passed before Erwin dare to touch her, his hand cupping her cheek gently, feeling the soft flesh under. She didn't move. She let him touch her; only staring at him longer, her eyes turning into a sweeter hue of blue, not as sharp as the blade, not as cold as the moon but warmer like the water of this lake.

He shifted, standing on his feet as he came closer to her. His hand was still touching her, his thumb moving in slow circles, appreciating the softness and heat of her body. Leaning he brought his lips to hers, though not touching her. He waited for her confirmation, her approval. However, the woman kissed him, crushing her lips against his hard. The kiss was brief and too strong. Yet, he lingered it by leaning even closer, moving his other hand to his waist, trapping her. The woman tilted her head, eyeing him again as a smile lightened her face.

"Oh Zeus... You're so beautiful." He stated once more, meaninglessly, bringing one black lock behind her ear. The small blade was thrown away as her hand found his cheek, brushing her fingers through his jaw line in return as her other hand squeezed his arm. He leaned again for a kiss - this time longer, more passionate. He kept her close as she arched her back, cupping now his face with both of her palms, deepening the kiss. He bit her lower lip, thrusting his tongue inside as he gasped in awe. She writhed in his hold, playing the same game as best as she could - mastering it.

Time stopped as soon as their lips connected. He found his breath, his life being sucked by her, though he didn't care. He hadn't felt more alive than now.

Sadly, they parted for oxygen. Her hands felt hot against his skin, warming his coldness. The water much to his surprise became warmer than he remembered it. It must read the look of confusion in his eyes and she smiled gently, a curve lacing her features. In that moment he had the chance to look at her closely, not only her face but also the rest of his body. She, of course, was wet to the bone, standing in front of him in the lake, her clothes already transparent from the water. She was wearing again the same chiton - white and silk as he had imagined so many times before. Holding her inside his arms, he could feel the silk fabric between his fingers, tangled, a vexatious boundary of touching her skin. He grasped the fabric, holding it tightly in his fist, wanting to remove it as he leaned to lock their lips again into a chased kiss. After, he kissed her neck tentatively, leaving a trace of scattered kisses through the tender flesh of her neck, her jaw line, behind her ear, her earlobe, her collarbone. He slightly kneeled, as he was much taller than her, to reach her collar bones. He continued leaving quick kisses all over her front side. His hand fell from her cheek and the other unclenched her dress as both moved through her backside, trailing the arch of her back, appreciating with his fingers her wanton curves. They rested on her rear, cupping her thin cheeks. Her hands moved to his hair, tangling them into an entire mess as she played with his locks. She pushed him further onto her as soon as his lips found her breasts. He leisurely, almost teasingly, kissed the line between her two little mountains as he then proceeded to capturing one nipple in his mouth, sucking the visible under the garment pink flesh repeatedly. A swallowed moan escaped from her lips and he squeezed her rear, her body too hot against his.

He wanted to hear again this lewd sound again and again and again. He abandoned her nipple, circling with his tongue languidly the pink ring as he captured in his mouth after the other nipple, continuing the same promiscuous work. He elicited more licentious noises from the woman. As hard as she tried to keep her mouth sealed every so often soft moans of pleasure and  her whimpering escaped.

His hands travelled further down, touching every inch of her skinny legs, exploring her body and drinking it wholly as if it was the sweetest wine of the world. Soon enough he reached her ankles, grasping them into his hold, thinking only how petite the woman was - almost too fragile. He was apprehensive of might breaking her - almost. Too fast, too quickly he drew her close, pulling her backwards from her slim ankles. Lea gasped in awe as he clutched for dear life on him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. She looked at him in total loss, dazed by his unpredictable actions. Although, he didn't let her fall. He held her from her waist, securing her in his tight grip. As an apology he kissed her again; this time more tentatively, slow and passionate, as she was the nectar he desired all his life and he wanted to enjoy it until the last drop.

She tasted of honey and roses, the subtle taste of salted water, the sea. She was everything he cherished; passionate, deadly, beautiful, sweet, yet cold - a combination of contradictions.

There wasn't anything in this world that bewildered him more.

She rubbed her body on his, oh so sly, as she placed her hands on his board chest. She kissed him back, lingering the moment further as she let her hands wander through his body, from his toned chest to his abdomen, leaving an invisible trace of velvety touches, tracing each salient muscle. However, her hand paused just above his leaking member, playing with his golden hair, scratching the skin with her long nails, yet not touching the throbbing shaft, acting as if she wasn't hearing the low groans and despondent cries of sexual despair the man was making.

The white garment of her dress was now wrinkled around her waist as he straddled him, crossing her ankles behind his back. He made a few steps behind, his backside colliding at a pile of dark grey rocks. His hand shifted from her ankle to her thigh and then to her waist, his fingers grabbing the edge of the fabric whilst his left hand came down to cup once again her ass-cheek, supporting her. With a swift move he tore off of her body the annoying fabric, throwing it behind him absent-mindedly.

The woman now stood naked as him, breathing heavily near his ear, her hot breath hitting his skin so hot like lava as she whispered in low, total seductive tone "I want you." He instantly tugged her closer, his rigid member trapped between their bodies, as she leaned to kiss him again.

Purposely gridding against him, her front side collided onto him as she moved up and down. He groaned in pleasure and squeezed her rear as the other palm found the sweet curve of her slim waist, thrusting in despair as he held her asphyxiating close.

His lips as a predator attacked her exposed body again, sucking and biting her sensitive skin, leaving striking red spots sprinkled all over. Her nails pierced deeper in his flesh, blood arising from the new, small wounds of love, as she moaned loudly his name.

He loved her voice, the rising of her voice, the small waves it made, the various tones and mostly the dulcet moans of gusto he caused her. At the sound of his name, Erwin bit vigorously the little spot between her shoulder and neck, digging his teeth down in the cottony, milky flesh. Immediately the metallic taste of blood welcomed him, though he bit harder as a wild animal, making sure to mark her. The woman whined in pleasure and pain, arching her back enchantingly. The man after a couple of moments retreated, eyeing the woman again thrilled and  kissed her; her blood still in his mouth and smeared across his lips. He let her state her onw blood, assaulting once again her mouth with his tongue, shoving his bloody tongue inside her mouth as she cried out. It was brutal, he did not act like his composed self, he didn't follow his mind, as a thick fog was covering his sight, preventing him from seeing and thinking clearly. He only followed his instinct, this faint voice inside of him. He moved without hesitation or logic. He moved with power, passion and steer will to dominate her.

He raised her with her hands as he shifted his member beneath her entrance, always though keeping their lips captured, never abandoning each other's creamy lips. He felt the wetness and heat eradicating within her as he inserted merely the tip of his painfully palpitating member, a discordant moan leaving his mouth. With a long, hard thrust he shoved the rest of his shaft inside her tight, yet so welcoming hole. They both stayed stilled, adjusting to the new situation, shattered breaths leaving from their mouths as they stared silently at each other. A several seconds passed of eerie silence, him admiring her intensively glistening eyes under the moon light, the silver light illuminating her face and embracing each characteristic only to flatter her even more, to chain him even more with her.

She reclined again towards him, joining their lips. Erwin with both of his hands now raised up her petite body again, removing almost completely his cock, the tip still inside, only to lower her down until the base effortlessly. The woman grasped his arms vehemently, helping him along as he shifted her again up and let her fall again back down. Hard thrusts of his part followed as the woman whimpered above him, tilting her head down on the curve the neck and his shoulder connected, whispering again and again his name as a sweet melody. Erwin continued writhing inside her, shoving with every thrust fiercely his shaft. At every motion the woman cried out incoherent words mixed with raucous moans as he kissed and suck her collar bones, suppressing his groans and cries. She arched alluringly, dancing lovingly almost above him as her hands traveled to his hair, being one with his messed, blond knot, pulling them ferociously within her grip. She jerked his head back as a loud moan left from both, filling the empty space between their faces while their bodies lower kept moving frantically.

She drew him again closer, smacking savagely her lips against his, drowning him into another breathless journey, into the depths of pleasure and satisfaction, where he could only see not the blue of the sea but her silver; dying into her abyss, only to revive again only by her touch.

A loud, synchronized moan escaped from their connected lips as they yield into the final step of total bliss, coming both at the same time, their bodies crushing and being one, their hearts beating together as they became boneless, smiling marbles in a crystal lake.

 

**_~*~_ **

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked lowly, his gaze falling from the night sky on her, smiling when she stared back at him. They both, exhausted, lied on one big rock just above the surface of the water. He could fell every so often water tickling his feet. He has his right hand straight expanded as Lea rested her head on his arm while with his other he protected his head from the hardness of the stone. Their fingers laced together just above her heart. He could feel the beat of her heart, lulling him slowly to sleep. They were close, too close; her left leg touching his as her shoulder and hand grazed his right side and ribs.

She hummed in return, turning her gaze back to the starry sky.

"What are you, Lea?" He inquired softly, his voice steady and dimly demanding.

"A nymph. Is it bad?" She asked blankly, her eyes focused meticulously on the stars and moon, her face expressionless.

He tried to read her, to understand what she was thinking, yet vainly. "No. Of course not." He replied instantly, cursing himself. He didn't want to lose her. "I- I didn't believe in such things... magical creatures, I mean."

She giggled briefly before she titled her face to his side again. "They're not magical creatures as you say, Erwin. They - I - are plain creatures of this world; animals, humans. We are not different than you and you are not different than us. We, all together, consist of this world." She smiled.

"I see..." He whispered in recognition, phrasing her words again in his mind.

"Say, Erwin..." She got his attention again as he replied with a small smile. "You don't believe in God, do you?"

"No, I do not. But I'm starting to question many things now, thanks to you."

He laughed at his response, brushing feathery her fingers through his cheek. "What made you not believe in?"

"When they didn't hear my family’s and my cries and prayers. When they didn't save them." He spat harshly, eyeing again the sky. "Gods must hear our prayers. They must help us - humans. They didn't though."

"Oh Erwin... I'm so sorry." He tried to comfort him, cupping his cheek with palm.

"Don't be. It's all over now."

"No, it's not." He hissed back. "I can tell by the way you look at me, by your dreams, Erwin. You want revenge. Blood. It's not over. Not until-"

"Not until I kill everyone, not until I hear everyone cry desperately for help, not until I see Sparta being burnt down to the last house."

"You speak as you cannot feel. Your eyes are distant, empty..."

"I don't. I feel empty inside." He stated plainly. Inside him was nothing but the words revenge sliced deep in his heart with capital letters.

"But you're not. Don't you feel hatred? Don't you feel furious?"

"I-"

"You do feel those feelings. You're not empty, a mere sack of body, Erwin. You're a human; a broken one. Your heart still beats, you keep breathing, being alive. A living person  _can_ feel. You have neglected all the other feelings and focused only on this negative feeling."

"I want to change things. I want them to experience the same tragedies my people experienced, too!"

"You wish to change something to the worse."

"I want to become the Commander of Athens' military, to lead our nation to victory."

"You're selfish." Her words crushed on his chest like big, heavy rocks, leaving him breathless. "You humans desire things you can't have."

She raised her hand, pointing at a little star. "Do you see that?" She asked.

Erwin just nodded, following her gaze.

"It's a plain, small star - a little shining spot into this dark sky, a nothing. Do you see that? That's Gemini - Castor and Pollux, the two brothers that Zeus turned into stars. Notice how bright they shine - brighter than any other visible star."

"What's you point, Lea?" He asked rushed.

"My point is that this little star will soon vanish from the sky while the other two will stay there, still lighting. One human or so many others come and go, just lighting the world briefly, changing things temporarily but not forever. They will soon die. You will die. You cannot change the world because is so vast as the sky. Your light is too dim and your star can’t enlighten all this darkness.  Every time there will be other people who will light brighter than you." She sighed, withdrawing her hand from his cheek. "I've lived thousands of lives and I've seen too many things. Trust me, I know better."

Her words left him paralyzed, watching the sky and the soft motion of think clouds passing by and fainting into the horizon. The sky was endless. He could not detect its inception or its ending. He felt so small. What changes could he achieve? He was a nobody between nobodies.

Erwin did not believe in Gods and magical creatures, yet he started believing in her. He was sure this was the greatest mistake of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I tried my best to eliminate them. Un-beta'ed & english isn't my first language (but that's not an excuse anyway).
> 
> This place exists in real life. The story takes place at Peloponisos, south of Greece. There is a small lake with beautiful waters and a beautiful forest. The army of Athen's indeed battled against the army of the Sparta at Peloponisos (Mantinea, 362BC).


End file.
